Snow Meets Springtime
by Hugglesaurus
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya has always isolated himself from other people. But when he meets a girl named Haruka at the Shinigami Academy, everything changes.   OC x Toshiro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. That includes Toshiro, all the characters (except Haruka), the Soul Reaper Accademy, the Soul Society, etc, etc. Bleach and all of the previously listed belongs to Tite Kubo who be one amazing fella ;D**

Toshiro heard her laugh fill the room. It was loud and annoying. However, she clamped her hand over her mouth and stifled into giggles.  
This was Haruka Miharu. She always sat with a specific group of people. For example, the blond who was often seen listening to music from the human world and the brunette who liked parties. There were a few others too. Haruka was carefree and childish. She didn't often pay attention in this specific class and he was sure she didn't often finish her work for it either. She apologized to the teacher for her silliness after class but was hardly ever serious- except when the teacher separated them and made her sit with certain people whom she did not enjoy. The girl stood out from the others. If they didn't have a dress code, she would surely be clad in the most colourful and quirky outfit possible. But since all she could spruce-up was her hair, she often but it in either two long pigtails or attached a bow to her head. She seemed to care deeply about nearly everyone that she knew, hugging almost everyone she laid eyes on. And no one ever seemed to turn her away because, if they didn't like her, she wouldn't come near them. Perhaps that was why she had never given Toshiro so much as a glance. He didn't mind though. It wasn't that she thought herself better than those she did not talk to. It was just that she was too timid to go near them.  
"Haruka, please. If I've asked you once, I've asked you a thousand times! Stop talking and pay attention!" the teacher exclaimed, exasperated.

"I-" she giggled. "I'm sorry! I can't help it but I'm trying to concentrate, I swear!"

"I don't need you to swear or apologize. I need you to pay attention!"

"Yes ma'am." she said respectfully.

"Go sit over there beside Toshiro, please."

"Okay..." Haruka grabbed her stuff and plunked down beside him.

"Now... Let's continue." she teacher resumed writing things on the board and soon the sound of pencils scribbling down notes was echoing through the room.

Hey." she said quietly after a while.

She said hello to him? Well, this was new. "Hi." he replied.

"Do you know what class we have next?" Right. They had all the same classes.

"Um... Kido practice I think."

"Aw, sweet! Can't wait."

"Yeah."

"You like Kido practice?"

"I guess..."

"Cool."

Toshiro glanced beside him out of the corner of his eye. He hadn't really ever got a good look at her. Haruka had long, layered, dark brown hair and side-bangs. Today her hair was in 2 loose pigtails that were tied with pink ribbons. She had big brown eyes that darted around distractedly from time to time. An array of freckles were sprinkled over her nose and her cheeks glowed a soft rosy colour. She was not wearing makeup (she never did) yet she didn't really need it. It was unnecessary. She was taller than him- not surprising, most people usually were- yet she was not the tallest in the class. And it was at this moment that he realized how cute she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters. Bleach and everthing belongs to Tite Kubo; a cool kid. Haruka belongs to me, hence she is my OC.**

~Chapter 2... Kido Practice~

"Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The boy quickly fired the spell when his name was called. He did it without the incantation and got a perfect hit on the target.

"Very good Mr Hitsugaya! You're doing wonderfully."

"Thanks." he muttered and went to his spot beside the people that had already had their turn.

The teacher called a few other names. But one caught his attention after a while.

"Haruka Miharu, you're up next." Toshiro thought he overheard a hint of nervousness in his voice. Their instructer had every right to be nervous. He eyed Haruka warily as she took her place at the firing line. He would have to act quick if her Kido spell went astray...

"Ruler, the mask of blood and flesh, all things in the universe that fly, that which names all! In the name of... of... um." she stuttered, trying to remember the whole incantation.

"Care to start again, Miss Miharu?"

"Um.. yes please... Okay... Ruler, the mask of blood and flesh, all things in the universe that fly, that which names all! In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams! Blue Fire, Crash down!" The blue light shot through the air and wobbled a bit. Toshiro winced a bit as it began to explode just before hitting the target. However, when the smoke cleared, the target was completely gone!  
"Um... Did-.. Er... Is that okay?" Haruka laughed.

"Yes, Miss Miharu. You did well."

"Heh. Okay. Thanks." she skipped cheerfully over to the line where Toshiro was. "Hi! You were awesome! I wish I could do that one without the incantation! I can never remember it."

"Thanks. It's not that hard, really. " he shrugged. "You could do it, no problem."

"Naw, I bet you just have a lot of skills."

Toshiro blushed a little bit but shrugged again and pretended to look annoyed.

"... No big deal." he saw her give him an amused glance and realized the 'cool-guy' act wasn't gonna work with her. "Once you memorize the incantation, you'll be fine."

She laughed. "You're so sweet. But no, I'm just gonna sit on my lazy butt and leave it how it is."  
Sweet? He was sweet? Well she had had his complete attention up till the point where she denied his attempt at a complement. What was with that anyway?... Were all girls like this?... So darn confusing. For once he tried to stick with the positive.

"I'm sweet?"

Now she was the one blushing. "Yeah. As in you're really nice." she laughed- probably trying to cover up whatever embarrassment she was feeling.

She looked away but he kept watching her. He noticed how she twirled her hair with her fingers and slouched a bit when she sat. He noticed that when she was bored, she began to hum quietly to herself or scratch doodles into the wooden bench with her pencil. All these little habits were incredibly fascinating.


End file.
